


confounding

by stupidsexyseguin



Series: moonbeams kiss the sea [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: sid's great at thinking on his feet. sometimes.





	confounding

**Author's Note:**

> kissing meme archived from tumblr. works in the series are unconnected
> 
> sid/claude - 9. Distracting Kiss - When you are competing, maybe playing video games or something so you press kisses anywhere available; arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple, just anywhere to distract them.

Sid and Claude, eyes on each other instead of the puck, glaring at each other in the final seconds of the battle for Pennsylvania. 

It’s a heated game, as per usual when the Flyers and the Pens meet, and both teams have been scoreless in the third since Shearsy scored the game-tying goal in the opening minute and both teams are desperate to take this one home. Philidelphia as a complete fuck you, Pittsburgh as a tribute fuck you win for the home crowd.

Sid’s so desperate that when the ref finally skates up, goes to drop the puck, and Claude’s gaze snaps to the ice, that one hand snaps out and grabs his face, holds him still as Sid plants a kiss right on him, causing Claude to jerk back in surprise and shock. 

The ref has already dropped the puck, but not blown a whistle- unsure if what Sid just did counts as a penalty, so Sid quickly snaps his stick out and back and flicks the puck back to Tanger, who is quick to get with the program despite also looking at Sid like he’s gone completely insane. They’re halfway across the ice before a whistle sounds and they’re told to reset the puck drop- Sid’s not given a penalty (is kissing a penalty? does it count as interference? the benches are fighting over it.) but Shearsy has to take the face off.

The Flyers are still thrown so off kilter by Sid’s kiss, Claude more focused on staring down Sid like his face will give away his true motives, that Jake easily slips a neat wraparound into the net just before the final horn sounds, securing the win for Pittsburgh.


End file.
